Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose
Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose is an episode of Celebrity Family Feud, airing on August 21, 2016. This episode will be the 8th overall of season 2 despite the 2015 comeback of the show. Additionally, this tournament will be a 128-draw Grand Slam like tournament despite being the last 3 episodes of the season. The men and women's singles final will be held Thursday night at Texas Motor Speedway despite the semifinals being held Thursday morning. Due to IndyCar Series having Pocono to be postponed, all third round matches not having race car drivers will take place at noon; unlike the BATC schedule where Pee Saderd's matches were postponed in October due to Bhumibol's death. Eventually IndyCar postponed Saderd's match until nighttime. All matches involving race car drivers started late, at 8 PM EST due to the postponed Pocono race; including Pee Saderd's match or any other IndyCar people. Had it not been postponed, the matches originally scheduled at night would have been held at daytime. The defending men's singles champion was Hélio Castroneves. Castroneves successfully defended his title, defeating Pee Saderd (who originally didn't qualify for seedings) in the final that lasted less than an hour. Draw Men's singles Seeds The seedings was announced on August 17, 2016; with the no.1 not being Simon Pagenaud because of the rules that require a shuffle of the seedings for the last three tournaments, putting Castroneves as the no.1 seed; Ohno as the no.2, Dragonite as no.3, Salamence/Volcarona as no.4 and no.5, and Russians Saderd, Galvantula and Hydreigon as no.6, no.7 and no.8 seeds due to it's results. These seedings will be for the final three tournaments of 2016 only; but the officials decided that in the last tournament only captains in the 2017 IndyCar Series before Watkins Glen confirmed are seeded. With Pee Saderd (Thai: พี สะเดิด) seeded 6th, this is the highest-seeding for Luk thung in Celebrity Family Feud. Before the tournament the top 8 seeds talked about the tournament's 120 draw in the men's singles tournament; while Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Dragonite, Salamence, Volcarona, Galvantula and Hydreigon talked in English language; but Pee Saderd talked about the tournament in Thai language. The part where the top 8 seeds talking about the finals was similar to the Russian entry for the Eurovision 2012 contest, "Party For Everybody", which also saw a different language; this was the Udmurt language. Only the top 8 seeds, Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Dragonite, Salamence, Volcarona, and Apolo Anton Ohno will all receive byes to the second round. This will be the first time since the final episode of the season in 2015 that Simon Pagenaud will not be the no.1 seed. Hélio Castroneves (Champion) Apolo Anton Ohno (Fourth round) Dragonite (Semifinals) Salamence (Quarterfinals) Volcarona (Quarterfinals) Pee Saderd (Final) Galvantula (Fourth round) Hydreigon (Fourth round) Simon Pagenaud (Third round) Gilles Marini (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Second round) Wario (First round) Josef Newgarden (Second round) Hines Ward (Second round) Scott Dixon (First round) Aurorus (Second round) Tony Kanaan (First round) Edson Bindilatti (First round) James Hinchcliffe (Second round) Cameron Mathison (Second round) Carlos Munoz (First round) Mario Lopez (Second round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Venusaur (First round) Charlie Kimball (Second round) Ueli Kestenholz (Second round) Alexander Rossi (First round) Metagross (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Third round) J. R. Celski (Third round) Sébastien Bourdais (First round) Beartic (First round) *All eight seeds who have byes to the second round are required to participate in the second round because of rain at Pocono Raceway. Also; all eight of them having byes are getting immunities if they vote for the losing family. Finals Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score1-1='6' |RD1-score1-2='6' |RD1-seed2=10 |RD1-team2= Gilles Marini |RD1-score2-1=0 |RD1-score2-2=1 |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3= Dragonite |RD1-score3-1='6' |RD1-score3-2='7' |RD1-seed4=5 |RD1-team4= Volcarona |RD1-score4-1=4 |RD1-score4-2=5 |RD1-team5= Yoshi |RD1-score5-1='6' |RD1-score5-2='6' |RD1-seed6=4 |RD1-team6= Salamence |RD1-score6-1=4 |RD1-score6-2=4 |RD1-seed7=6 |RD1-team7= Pee Saderd |RD1-score7-1='6' |RD1-score7-2='6' |RD1-team8= Evan Cundal |RD1-score8-1=0 |RD1-score8-2=0 |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score1-1='6' |RD2-score1-2=5 |RD2-score1-3='77' |RD2-seed2=3 |RD2-team2= Dragonite |RD2-score2-1=4 |RD2-score2-2='7' |RD2-score2-3=60 |RD2-team3= Yoshi |RD2-score3-1=4 |RD2-score3-2=4 |RD2-seed4=6 |RD2-team4= Pee Saderd |RD2-score4-1='6' |RD2-score4-2='6' |RD3-seed1=1 |RD3-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD3-score1-1='6' |RD3-score1-2='6' |RD3-seed2=6 |RD3-team2= Pee Saderd |RD3-score2-1=0 |RD3-score2-2=2 |}} Section 1 L Birkhead |RD1-score03-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team04= T Westaway |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= M Kankoon |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= Haxorus |RD1-score06-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team07= Metang |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=28 |RD1-team08= Metagross |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=23 |RD1-team09= G Rahal |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= Lairon |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= R Nadal |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Larvesta |RD1-score12-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team13= T Sato |RD1-score13-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team14= Nidoking |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= Landorus |RD1-score15-1=Davidson |RD1-seed16=16 |RD1-team16= Aurorus |RD1-score16-1='Yamaguchi' |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='Jalen' |RD2-team02= L Birkhead |RD2-score02-1=Foley |RD2-team03= Haxorus |RD2-score03-1='Jalen' |RD2-team04= Metang |RD2-score04-1=Foley |RD2-seed05=23 |RD2-team05= G Rahal |RD2-score05-1=Foley |RD2-team06= Larvesta |RD2-score06-1='Jalen' |RD2-team07= T Sato |RD2-score07-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= Aurorus |RD2-score08-1=Foley |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= H Castroneves |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= Haxorus |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=2 |RD3-team03= Larvesta |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='6' |RD3-team04= T Sato |RD3-score04-1=4 |RD3-score04-2=3 |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-team02= Larvesta |RD4-score02-1=0 |RD4-score02-2=0 |}} Section 2 G Marini |RD1-score01-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team02= Z Brodka |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= Fennekin |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Snorunt |RD1-score04-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team05= Mario |RD1-score05-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team06= Bowser |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= MR Alvaro |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=21 |RD1-team08= C Munoz |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=30 |RD1-team09= JR Celski |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= Froakie |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Luigi |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= F Mohammed |RD1-score12-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed13=Q |RD1-team13= Absol |RD1-score13-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team14= M Chilton |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=10 |RD2-team01= G Marini |RD2-score01-1='Jalen' |RD2-team02= Snorunt |RD2-score02-1=Foley |RD2-team03= Mario |RD2-score03-1=Foley |RD2-team04= MR Alvaro |RD2-score04-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed05=30 |RD2-team05= JR Celski |RD2-score05-1='Jalen' |RD2-team06= F Mohammed |RD2-score06-1=Foley |RD2-seed07=Q |RD2-team07= Absol |RD2-score07-1=Jalen |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= Galvantula |RD2-score08-1='I' |RD3-seed01=10 |RD3-team01= G Marini |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= MR Alvaro |RD3-score02-1=0 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-seed03=30 |RD3-team03= JR Celski |RD3-score03-1=2 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-seed04=7 |RD3-team04= Galvantula |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=10 |RD4-team01= G Marini |RD4-score01-1='7' |RD4-score01-2='7' |RD4-seed02=7 |RD4-team02= Galvantula |RD4-score02-1=5 |RD4-score02-2=5 |}} Section 3 Dratini |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Tyranitar |RD1-score04-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team05= D Osmond |RD1-score05-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team06= Hippowdon |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= S Kramer |RD1-score07-1=Davidson |RD1-seed08=25 |RD1-team08= C Kimball |RD1-score08-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed09=19 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= Joltik |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Dragonair |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Z Efron |RD1-score12-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team13= M Andretti |RD1-score13-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team14= Azumarill |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= M Aleshin |RD1-score15-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed16=13 |RD1-team16= J Newgarden |RD1-score16-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01= Dragonite |RD2-score01-1='I' |RD2-team02= Tyranitar |RD2-score02-1=Jalen |RD2-team03= D Osmond |RD2-score03-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed04=25 |RD2-team04= C Kimball |RD2-score04-1=Foley |RD2-seed05=19 |RD2-team05= J Hinchcliffe |RD2-score05-1=Foley |RD2-team06= Z Efron |RD2-score06-1='Jalen' |RD2-team07= M Andretti |RD2-score07-1='Jalen' |RD2-team08= M Aleshin |RD2-score08-1=Foley |RD3-seed01=3 |RD3-team01= Dragonite |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= D Osmond |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-team03= Z Efron |RD3-score03-1=1 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-team04= M Andretti |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=3 |RD4-team01= Dragonite |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-team02= M Andretti |RD4-score02-1=4 |RD4-score02-2=1 |}} Section 4 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team02= S Wawrinka |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= Sceptile |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Liepard |RD1-score04-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team05= W Levy |RD1-score05-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team06= Litten |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= Chespin |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=17 |RD1-team08= T Kanaan |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= Amaura |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= J Jakes |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= Beldum |RD1-score12-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team13= Rowlet |RD1-score13-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team14= J Hawksworth |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=9 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1='Jalen' |RD2-team02= Liepard |RD2-score02-1=Foley |RD2-team03= W Levy |RD2-score03-1=Foley |RD2-team04= Chespin |RD2-score04-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed05=29 |RD2-team05= R Hunter-Reay |RD2-score05-1='Jalen' |RD2-team06= Beldum |RD2-score06-1=Foley |RD2-team07= Rowlet |RD2-score07-1=Foley |RD2-seed08=5 |RD2-team08= Volcarona |RD2-score08-1='Jalen' |RD3-seed01=9 |RD3-team01= S Pagenaud |RD3-score01-1=0 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-team02= Chespin |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='7' |RD3-seed03=29 |RD3-team03= R Hunter-Reay |RD3-score03-1=1 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-seed04=5 |RD3-team04= Volcarona |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-team01= Chespin |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2=0 |RD4-seed02=5 |RD4-team02= Volcarona |RD4-score02-1='6' |RD4-score02-2='6' |}} Section 5 M Ballas |RD1-score03-1=Davidson |RD1-team04= Xerneas |RD1-score04-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team05= Deino |RD1-score05-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team06= F Sanchez |RD1-score06-1=Davidson |RD1-team07= Muk |RD1-score07-1=Davidson |RD1-seed08=26 |RD1-team08= U Kestenholz |RD1-score08-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed09=22 |RD1-team09= M Lopez |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= C de la Fuente |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= Heracross |RD1-score11-1=Davidson |RD1-team12= J Roberts |RD1-score12-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team13= Yoshi |RD1-score13-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team14= M Manieri |RD1-score14-1=Davidson |RD1-team15= V Chmerkovskiy |RD1-score15-1=Davidson |RD1-seed16=11 |RD1-team16= W Power |RD1-score16-1='Yamaguchi' |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Hydreigon |RD2-score01-1='Jalen' |RD2-team02= Xerneas |RD2-score02-1=Foley |RD2-team03= Deino |RD2-score03-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed04=26 |RD2-team04= U Kestenholz |RD2-score04-1=Foley |RD2-seed05=22 |RD2-team05= M Lopez |RD2-score05-1=Foley |RD2-team06= J Roberts |RD2-score06-1='Jalen' |RD2-team07= Yoshi |RD2-score07-1='Jalen' |RD2-seed08=11 |RD2-team08= W Power |RD2-score08-1=Foley |RD3-seed01=8 |RD3-team01= Hydreigon |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= Deino |RD3-score02-1=2 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-team03= J Roberts |RD3-score03-1=0 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-team04= Yoshi |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=8 |RD4-team01= Hydreigon |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2=4 |RD4-team02= Yoshi |RD4-score02-1='6' |RD4-score02-2='6' |}} Section 6 H Ward |RD1-score01-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team02= T Dovolani |RD1-score02-1=Davidson |RD1-team03= V Ahn |RD1-score03-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team04= Glalie |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Diggersby |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= D Carey |RD1-score06-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team07= N DiMarco |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=27 |RD1-team08= A Rossi |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=24 |RD1-team09= Venusaur |RD1-score09-1=Davidson |RD1-team10= P Demers |RD1-score10-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team11= Mario |RD1-score11-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team12= Drake |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= P Jillette |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= Avalugg |RD1-score14-1='Yamaguchi' |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= H Ward |RD2-score01-1=Foley |RD2-team02= V Ahn |RD2-score02-1='Jalen' |RD2-team03= D Carey |RD2-score03-1=Foley |RD2-team04= N DiMarco |RD2-score04-1='Jalen' |RD2-team05= P Demers |RD2-score05-1=Foley |RD2-team06= Mario |RD2-score06-1='Jalen' |RD2-team07= Avalugg |RD2-score07-1=Foley |RD2-seed08=4 |RD2-team08= Salamence |RD2-score08-1='Jalen' |RD3-team01= V Ahn |RD3-score01-1=5 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-team02= N DiMarco |RD3-score02-1='7' |RD3-score02-2='7' |RD3-team03= Mario |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-seed04=4 |RD3-team04= Salamence |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-team01= N DiMarco |RD4-score01-1=2 |RD4-score01-2=2 |RD4-seed02=4 |RD4-team02= Salamence |RD4-score02-1='6' |RD4-score02-2='6' |}} Section 7 Some BATC records were set in the men's singles third round match between Emmitt Smith and Pee Saderd. The second set tiebreaker that lasted 11-9 in the second despite match points from Emmitt was epic. The fourth round match between Marshall and Saderd is also set to have a BATC record, as the age gap between the two is 28 years, 9 months and 20 days (August 8, 2001 - Marshall to October 19, 1972 - Saderd). Additionally, the third and fourth round matches Saderd played also set BATC records. The first set was 12-10 to Marshall and the third set went to Saderd after he saved multiple match points from Marshall. P Pongsatorn |RD1-score03-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team04= Raikou |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Garchomp |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= Charizard |RD1-score06-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team07= E Smith |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=18 |RD1-team08= E Bindilatti |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=32 |RD1-team09= Beartic |RD1-score09-1=Davidson |RD1-team10= C Marshall |RD1-score10-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team11= N Djokovic |RD1-score11-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team12= Gallade |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= Abomasnow |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= D Lachey |RD1-score14-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team15= E Plushenko |RD1-score15-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed16=15 |RD1-team16= S Dixon |RD1-score16-1=Davidson |RD2-seed01=6 |RD2-team01= P Saderd |RD2-score01-1='Jalen' |RD2-team02= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score02-1=Foley |RD2-team03= Charizard |RD2-score03-1=Foley |RD2-team04= E Smith |RD2-score04-1='Jalen' |RD2-team05= C Marshall |RD2-score05-1='Jalen' |RD2-team06= N Djokovic |RD2-score06-1=Foley |RD2-team07= D Lachey |RD2-score07-1=Foley |RD2-team08= E Plushenko |RD2-score08-1='Jalen' |RD3-seed01=6 |RD3-team01= P Saderd |RD3-score01-1=5 |RD3-score01-2='711' |RD3-score01-3='6' |RD3-team02= E Smith |RD3-score02-1='7' |RD3-score02-2=69 |RD3-score02-3=0 |RD3-team03= C Marshall |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='6' |RD3-team04= E Plushenko |RD3-score04-1=3 |RD3-score04-2=1 |RD4-seed01=6 |RD4-team01= P Saderd |RD4-score01-1=610 |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-score01-3='716' |RD4-team02= C Marshall |RD4-score02-1='712' |RD4-score02-2=0 |RD4-score02-3=614 |}} Section 8 Wario |RD1-score01-1=Davidson |RD1-team02= Scolipede |RD1-score02-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team03= E Cundal |RD1-score03-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team04= G Chaves |RD1-score04-1=Davidson |RD1-team05= Tepig |RD1-score05-1=Davidson |RD1-team06= K Sugimori |RD1-score06-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team07= Scizor |RD1-score07-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-seed08=31 |RD1-team08= S Bourdais |RD1-score08-1=Davidson |RD1-seed09=20 |RD1-team09= C Mathison |RD1-score09-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team10= J Taylor |RD1-score10-1=Davidson |RD1-team11= S Guttenberg |RD1-score11-1='Yamaguchi' |RD1-team12= Solgaleo |RD1-score12-1=Davidson |RD1-team13= A Carolla |RD1-score13-1=Davidson |RD1-team14= Skorupi |RD1-score14-1='Yamaguchi' |RD2-team01= Scolipede |RD2-score01-1=Foley |RD2-team02= E Cundal |RD2-score02-1='Jalen' |RD2-team03= K Sugimori |RD2-score03-1='Jalen' |RD2-team04= Scizor |RD2-score04-1=Foley |RD2-seed05=20 |RD2-team05= C Mathison |RD2-score05-1=Foley |RD2-team06= S Guttenberg |RD2-score06-1='Jalen' |RD2-team07= Skorupi |RD2-score07-1=Foley |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= AA Ohno |RD2-score08-1='Jalen' |RD3-team01= E Cundal |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2=2 |RD3-team02= K Sugimori |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=0r |RD3-team03= S Guttenberg |RD3-score03-1=0 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= AA Ohno |RD3-score04-1='6' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-team01= E Cundal |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2=1 |RD4-score01-3='7' |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= AA Ohno |RD4-score02-1=4 |RD4-score02-2='6' |RD4-score02-3=5 |}} Women's singles Trivia Category:Episodes